The Diary of a Smart, Blonde School-Girl
by ElmoDaHorse
Summary: Annabeth Chase is popular whereas Percy Jackson is a school loser. What will happen when she decides to try to befriend him? "My name is Annabeth Chase. Now you'll have to forgive me because I seriously don't want to write 'dear diary'. I'm a senior now so that seems a bit child-ish. No offense to people who enter like that. Anyway, my step-mother, Helen suggested I start writing-"
1. Chapter 1

**I had this immense urge to write this. Geez, don't look at me like that! I'm not Rick can't you see? I look nothing like a guy...seriously peeps, you're weird...*shakes head*. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_**27, Monday, 2013**_

_****__My name is Annabeth Chase. Now you'll have to forgive me because I seriously don't want to write 'dear diary'. I'm a senior now so that seems a bit child-ish. No offense to people who enter like that. Anyway, my step-mother, Helen suggested I start writing in a diary and here I am. I live in San Fran with my dad, step-mother and two twin half-brothers. Maybe I should start with my first day back to school. Basically I'd gotten up had breakfast, gotten dressed, etc and had started heading toward school by foot because I was yet to buy a car and my school was only a quarter of an hour away so I didn't really _need_ a car. Besides, it keeps me fit. Sorry, got side-tracked. So, there I was, walking in, looking around so I could find my group of friends. You see, I was popular and so were my friends but we tried to stay as down-to-earth as we could so we made sure not to at like jerks or, excuse the profanity, bitches. We didn't want to be stuck up and a fair few of us had had some sort of difficulty during life. For instance, at one stage no one in my house-hold wanted me around so I ran away but a few years later they accepted me back. Sorry again, continuing with walking into school, where was I? Yes, there I was. I had just come in to find a large group around two people I couldn't currently see. Most people around them were chanting the usual._

_"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!-" and so on. You get the idea. I walked over to see what the commotion was and saw Matt Sloan, the football star idiot who had been trying to go out with me for years. I obviously kept declining. I let my gaze follow to where he was looking and saw a boy, about 6'2", fists clenched and with a furious look on his face. I vaguely remembered the name 'Percy Jackson' from when he had first come a few years ago. From what I heard, he was a loner and hung out with the school's cripple, Grover Underwood. Supposedly he got in trouble a lot and didn't have very good grades, usually C's or worse. I frowned. I'm not one to judge and I'm sure both he and Grover were nice boys, they were just shunned and put down. _

_"How's your daddy Jackson? Oh no. That's right he died. Oops." Sloan grinned at his friends who were retards. Percy's nostrils flared and he looked about to punch Sloan's lights out. "How 'bout your mother? Did she ever-"_

_"Don't finish that sentence Sloan!" Percy snarled, glaring up at Sloan's 6'4" height. Matt jeered._

_"That's right. Your are bastard. Your mother never married your father-"_

_"Shut UP, Sloan!" Percy had roared._

_"-son of a bitch-" The sound of fist meeting Sloan's jaw sounded and Percy hit the idiot square. Percy had punched Sloan again and the hulking bully fell backwards and Percy bent down, grabbing the front of Sloan's expensive but sloppy shirt and bringing back a fist._

_"Mr. Jackson! Stop now!" A teacher called from a long way down the hall. Slightly surprised, Percy looked away and Sloan pushed him off before standing up. The pig's mouth and nose bleed steadily and his nose looked a bit squashed. _

_"You hear that Jackson? Stop. That's right, go back to cripple friend." He spat at the shorter boy. Percy whirled round and started running only to be grabbed at the arms, stopping him dead. Percy Jackson fumed at the two boys who held him back._

_"Let me go." He said in a deadly calm voice. But they didn't. Grover Underwood hobbled in and looked round before taking in the whole scene and nodding in understanding. He had walked over to that vicious black haired boy, placed an arm on his shoulder and said, "Perce, let it go." Before stepping back and signalling the other boys to do the same. Percy Jackson had jerked his arms out of their reach and glared at Sloan before nodding mutely to Grover who smiled and walked off towards the Principal's office. Sorry about that but I just felt like explaining it like that. Afterwards I spent the whole day wondering about Percy Jackson. I asked Thalia, my best friend about him at lunch and she had scowled deeply. I thought she might know him because she usually got in trouble herself. _

_"He's a bastard. End of story." Nico had come up behind frowning fiercely and he asked who we were talking about. When he found the name out he had gotten a dark, angry on his face and said tightly, "Never mention him when I'm around. I hate him." I let the subject go after that. But seriously, what had Percy done to make Nico pissed off like that. Excuse the profanities. I'm just really annoyed that none of my friends will tell me why they hate Percy Jackson and his see-green eyes. I honestly don't think he's that bad. I mean, the way he protected his mother like that? UN-BE-LIEVE-A-BLE. A-MAZ-ING. I can't think of 5 people in my school that would protect their mother's name like that. But anyway, another weird thing. We had just been let out to go home for the afternoon and our school has a pool right next door to the gym. I heard the muffled sound of something hitting and punching bag and I had followed the sound. There was Percy Jackson slamming his fists repeatedly into a large punching bag with mercy. He twisted and kicked the thing so hard it had almost came off it hinge or however it was tied up. As the bag came back he had kicked it again and it slammed into the ceiling where it had been tied. A loud bang had echoed through the room and, as the bag came back, Percy braced himself and it slammed into his side. The boy hadn't moved an inch and that punching bag was heavy and going pretty fast. It also had taken me a second to realise Percy didn't have his shirt on. I could see a medium sized bit of script on his right shoulder, a name in swirly writing on his left and, the possible tattoo on the front of his body. Now that was weird but it was possible. Say, if he was kept back and he was 18 so he could get a tatt. I wonder what they said._**(A/N: Correct me if I'm wrong but I did my research and I think this is correct. I'm not a big fan of tatts but you'll see why I gave Percy them later. Sorry!)**

_"Hello?" I called. Percy had whipped round and glared at me wildly, ready to fight. He stopped when he saw me. His face had become a mask of no emotion._

_"Yes?"_

_"Uh, I saw you this morning, beating the crap out of Sloan." Percy glared a bit._

_"If your his girlfriend he sent here to tell me off, leave now. I don't hit girls." I had narrowed my eyes at him._

_"Don't be so quick to judge. I was going to thank you for beating him up. You could've hit him a bit more." Percy's gaze lost the glare and he had turned away from me, snatching up a towel and rubbing the sweat from his limbs._

_"Why do you have tattoos?" I called. What can I say? I'm ADHD and dyslexic so I can be a bit blunt sometimes. The question had seemed to catch Percy off guard. _

_"Why would you want to know that?" He had glanced behind back at me. I shrugged._

_"Just curious. I suppose your 18?" He'd huffed heavily._

_"Yeah, I was kept back a few years ago." He had turned to face me and yes, he did indeed have a few tatts on his front. Unfortunately for me he also had muscles. I tried to ignore his showing abs and focus on the bits of ink ingrained in his skin. He had a small trident near his left pectoral and a sentence on his right ribs. It read 'How foolish we were to search for immortality.' He turned around and I saw the other two tatts I had noticed first. The piece of script was the chorus to 'How to save a life' by The Fray. I glanced quickly at the swirly writing and made out the name 'Sally' in it. I had pointed to the name._

_"Who's name is that?"_

_"My mother's."_

_"The piece of script."_

_"Not important." He had said it dully but I could hear the pain behind his voice, almost like it was important. Yes, that was sarcastic. He had slipped his shirt back on and grabbed his bag before turning and walking out the door. I'd like to say I had followed but in reality, I was too dumb-founded to follow. I just stood there for five minutes trying to figure out what had just happened before walking home my self._

* * *

__**Okay, so any good? Let me know if the italics was too hard to read. I was just trying to get the kind of journal feel about it. If that's too hard I can change it. If it's too similar to another story let me know. That's question has become compulsory for all my stories just because I don't want any incidents. That would be messy. There's so many stories with Annabeth as the damsel in distress. I want one with Percy like that. Don't worry, he's still going to be kick a**. R&R?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok. So you all think this story is pretty good, I should continue and the Italics weren't too bad? Does that about sum it up? Anyone else reckon David Attenborough is cool? Personally, I think he's funny. I mean, he says something all serious then one of the animals he's documenting does something funny and/or weird and I'm like, okaaay. Seriously, I'm not Rick. What? You don't believe me? I say you've gone mad...:P By the way, that last chapter was set in August. I forgot to put the month there...**

* * *

**_28th, Wednesday, August,_**

**_2013_**

_I'm bored and tired and no one will give me answers! Yes, yes. I know, lazy me for not writing. Like I said, I'm tired so I'm going to bed. After having a rough day and babysitting the twins, I'm pooped. :(_

_**31st, Friday, August,**_

_**2013**_

_All week I have been wondering about the mysterious 'Percy Jackson'. Yesterday he turned up to school wearing his hoodie so it covered his face. It turns out we have a fair few of the same classes. We have homeroom, maths, english, gym, history, lunch and our free period together. I'm not sure but I think he has Biology when I have architecture. Anyway, like I said, he came to school Thursday with his hoodie covering his face and when the teacher asked him to take it off in homeroom he said, "Sir, that might not be the best idea." Of course the teacher argued and Percy took his hood off. He'd had a split lip and a large dark bruise on his right cheek bone. Immediately the teacher had said that he could wear the hoodie. I wonder where he got those. He still had them today and Matt Sloan had jeered at him and teased him about getting beaten up. Percy had replied by saying the other person was in way worse condition, with a broken arm and slight concussion. Okaay. Am I the only one that finds that suspicious? Another weird thing, at lunch today I saw noticed Percy sitting in a corner, eating by himself. Matt had gone over to annoy him again. The whole thing was a little like this:_

_"Shouldn't we help him?" I had asked. Nico scoffed and said, "Help Sloan beat him up? Sure, I'd help that huge idiot beat up that bastard any day." That had ticked me off._

_"What did Percy ever do to you?" I had burst out. Nico had turned on my with such a fierce gaze I almost felt like running, almost. _

_"Too much, Annabeth. Go help that worthless pile of shi* if you want but the only thing I'll help him with is giving him a kick up the a**." By that time Thalia had come over too. _

_"Are you talking about Kelp Head?" She questioned. I had nodded and her face acquired a hard glare._

_"God, he pisses me off. I don't think I could forgive him after what he did. Don't talk to him Annie, he'll only hurt you." I had frowned and of course, Silena had to turn up all bubbly and cheery._

_"Ooh! Does Annabeth have a crush on Percy?" She had almost busted my ear drums with that squeal of hers. _

_"No." I'd shot back. I did not like Percy Jackson. I just wanted to help him. He seemed so lonely. I glanced at him and Silena squealed again._

_"You do! You were soo checking him out!"_

_"You're setting yourself up for heart break there, Annie." Thalia had put in dryly. I'd glared at her and Leo walked over with his crazy grin._

_"Oooo! Annie's feisty today!" He had said all that in an irritating baby voice. I threw one of Thalia's fries at him and it had hit him in the face. _

_"Ow, ow, ow. Salt in my eye, ow." He shouted, rubbing at his eyes. It was kind of funny but when I glanced back over in Percy's direction my smile came straight off my face. While none of the teachers were looking, two of Sloan's cronies had grabbed Percy's arms so Sloan could kick Percy in the gut. The massive lump known as Sloan's foot hit Percy in the gut, winding the shorter boy. Matt got in Percy's face and the black haired boy head-butted the big idiot. Sloan stumbled back clutching his nose and Percy used his leg to knock the bully to the ground. The whole cafeteria went quite and stared at the four boys. With a grunt, Percy had yanked the arms of the two holding him and their heads banged together. They fell over and Percy stood up shakily. He glanced around and his gaze landed on Thalia who was glaring at him fiercely. _

_"Still pissed with me I see, Pinecone Face." He said loudly._

_"Shut up, Kelp Head!"_

_"Still remember that old nickname, eh? Well, good on you Thalia, you might still be that little girl I used to know. Nico." He nodded sadly to the dark looking kid turned on his heel leaving a speechless Thalia and furious Nico. Me? I decided to follow Percy. I caught up with him at a locker I assumed was his. I grabbed his shoulder and he turned around, looking at me suspiciously._

_"What do you want Rich Girl? I'm not going to answer any more questions so clear off." He said it plainly like he couldn't give a care in the world. _

_"I'm not Rich, I just-"_

_"Have plenty of money. Don't deny it. Your the first class wealthy and I'm the poor kid. Go away!" I took a step back._

_"How do you know Thalia?"_

_"None of your business."_

_"Please, I want to know!"_

_"Yeah, so you can spread gossip about the school's loser."_

_"No. I am not a gossiper." I had said hotly. He raised an eyebrow at me._

_"Well, you hang out with Silena. Thalia would love to spread gossip about me. I 'spose you've already told them about the tattoos."_

_"For you information, I haven't and I don't gossip." _

_"Whatever." Percy sighed deeply. "Go back to your friends Rich Girl and," He hesitated a second, "tell Nico I'm sorry." He walked off leaving me staring at him weirdly and he had turned around and gave me a crooked smile._

_"They're both my cousins." He continued walking off, shoving his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket. Did I mention he wears jeans, t-shirt, hoodie and a leather jacket right the way through the year? Well, that's all I've seen him in so far. Always worn clothes that look like they've had someone try to attempt murder on them. Not literally, they just looked dead and in need of repair. I made a silent vow to follow him again some time. Stalker, I know but still, I was curious. Can you blame me for being curious? Two of my friends, I just found out were his cousins, he had apparently done something to hurt them and he seemed troubled not to mention he could beat up the biggest idiot in the whole school. Yes, I am talking (well, writing) about Matt Sloan. I am determined to figure out Percy Jackson and indeed I did (in part) when I followed him home earlier this after noon. _

_I had just come out of the library and saw Percy walking out the front door of the school to be tackled by a huge, black blob that turned out to be a dog. I thought it was trying to maul him for a second before I realised the dog was just licking him. He tried to push the dog off but it didn't budge._

_"_Down, Mrs. O'Leary!_" He said firmly. The dog got off him and I could see that she was huge. Mrs. O'Leary must've been a 1 metre tall with a thick build, almost a tank like build. Muscles bunched and knotted in her legs, shoulders and hind-quarters. Percy rose from the ground brushed off his jacket before walking off briskly. I followed, shinobi style. _**(A/N: Shinobi: Correct term for 'ninja'.)**_ He kept walking down the street, the opposite way to my house before coming to an apartment complex. The building was kind of abandoned and I followed Percy further, to find dusty corridors with ripped up carpet and grungy surfaces. A door closed and I could hear Percy talking to a women that was probably his mother. I hesitated about knocking on the door and finally did. I turned to leave, a bit panicked when a voice behind me had called out._

_"What do you want Rich Girl?" I spun round much like he had done to me. He had taken off his jacket and hoodie, and just stood there in a t-shirt and his beaten up jeans._

_"Percy? Who is that at the door?"_

_"Classmate from school, Mom!" He'd called back. A middle-aged lady with brown, greying hair stepped out into view with a kindly smile._

_"Come in dear. Percy, let her in. She's probably hungry." The 6'2" boy huffed but stepped aside so I could've come in. As I walked in I was greeted with pictures of Percy and his mother along with a few of 7 year old Percy next to a man who looked so similar to Percy, I could've sworn that the black haired man had been plucked from the future and placed in that picture. I wandered into the kitchen to see the brown haired woman pulling blue cookies out of the oven. No, I'm not kidding, they were seriously blue and definitely choc chip. The woman had smiled at me and asked me to sit down whilst placing a plate of the cookies on the table. Percy grabbed a bottle of lemonade out of the fridge and poured three glasses of the transparent, bubbling liquid. He placed one in front of me and one in front of his mother before sitting down and grabbing a handful of cookies and stuffing a few in his mouth. I took a bit of time to study him. He wasn't bad looking, far from it actually. He needed to shave as a light bit of stubble covered his strong jaw, his hair was still messy and his mother seemed to be thinking the same thing. The difference? I thought he looked fine with his hair like that; Sally Jackson? She frowned in disapproval. _

_"Percy, would just let me cut off a bit?"_

_"No Mom." She pursed her lips and continued frowning._

_"Just a few inches."_

_"Mom, don't. Please." Well, the boy had some manners then. Mrs. Jackson let the subject go and had turned to me._

_"Percy said you were a classmate?" She had given me a warm smile._

_"Yes Mrs. Jackson."_

_"Call me Sally, dear. There isn't any need for formalities." I was a bit surprised by that. Most older people prefer to be called by 'Mr' or 'Mrs'. Percy had then finished his lemonade and polished off most of the biscuits before getting up and walking out of the room, thumping up what sounded like stairs._

_"Pack bandages this time, Percy!" Mrs.- no _Sally_ had called. A muffled reply came back and I had glanced at the boy's mother. _

_"If you don't mind me asking, why does he have that bruise? Not many people come to school beaten up and that obviously wasn't caused by falling down the stairs." That was true. That bruise a a faint outline of possible knuckles and- fine, you can just tell the difference from falling-down-stairs bruise and a just-got-hit bruise. Honestly it's not that hard. Sheesh. Well, continuing. Sally looked down at her hands where she held her glass cup._

_"Maybe Percy should tell you that." She had said quietly. _

_"Um, do you mind if I go ask him?"_

_"Not at all, sweetie. I know he doesn't have any friends at school and I know he gets in fights. He doesn't tell me much. He has...difficult ways of earning money for our household. I'm scared that one day he might not come home or he might come home hurt." She sounded like she was about to say_ again_ but she didn't. __ "Just try and get him to talk please, Annabeth. That is your name, correct?" I nodded even more intrigued by Percy's history. _

_"Sure, M-Sally. I'll try to get him to open up. I'm not sure if I can. I'm more part of the 'popular' group at school. Do you know Thalia Grace and Nico Di Angelo?" Sally's face had paled._

_"Oh dear, he might not talk then. Just try to get them to forgive him. Even I don't know quite what happened. Percy just came home one night, grieving and saying that he should've been _some_where quicker. He wouldn't answer. After his birthday he got those tattoos and never explained the reason behind them. I'm sorry Annabeth but I don't know much more than you do just that my son had something happened and he hasn't forgiven himself since." I smiled and nodded and told her I would try before going up the stairs to what I assumed was Percy's room. It had blue walls and a sea-green door, almost like his eyes but still not very close. I knocked gently on the open door and poked my head in. His room was a mess; dirty clothes littered the floor, his bed wasn't made and half his sheets were off the bed, a few trophies stood proud but still more had been knocked down, an indent on the wall looked suspicious, like someone had punched the wall in frustration. A bathroom was connected to his room and a red patch looked like dried blood. It fuelled my curiosity even more._

_"Percy?" I called again. He had his back was turned to me and he was packing something into a small duffel bag._

_"Yes, Rich Girl?" I walked in a little farther and found a photo frame pushed face down so you couldn't see the picture it held. I flipped it over and found a picture of Percy, Nico, Thalia and another girl who looked like Nico but older._

_"Who's this?" A hand entered my view and took the frame out of my grasp. I looked up at a scowling Percy as he took in the old picture._

_"They're my cousins. We don't talk anymore." _

_"Did it have something to do with the other girl in the picture?" Percy had hesitated like he didn't want to talk then reluctantly said, "Yes."_

_"What happened to her?" I had asked quietly. _

_"That's not important." He'd said shortly. I'd shrugged. At least we were getting _some_where rather than _no_where. _

_"Okay, Percy." He had turned back to his packing and zipped up the bag before slipping his hoodie and that worn leather jacket on and walking out of the room down into the kitchen. What I didn't expect was him kissing his mom's cheek and saying goodbye before walking out the door. I had made my excuses and left. I'm still wondering about that girl. I might be able to find out something if I dig deep but right now, I need sleep._

* * *

**'Kay, how was that? We're getting a teensy bit closer to the answer (which I am NOT giving away) and maybe a bit closer to Percabeth for the review that asked for it. I wouldn't mind another 10 reviews if you could do that please. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Update for you. No, I am not Ricky, that's his job. Shout out to allen r for reviewing first. I just want to say all my chapters are dedicated to my readers who put up with minor spelling mistakes that drive me crazy when I re-read but of course, I'm too lazy to fix. You all put up with my random author's notes that are probably wacky but I can't help not putting them in. Enough of my yabbering quirkyness, READ! BTW, they're HUMAN.**

* * *

_**1st, Saturday, September,**_

_**2013**_

_Okay, so I went over to Thalia's on the weekend. She shares a flat with Clarisse La Rue, one of our friends. Thalia's mother died when she was around 12 and her brother disappeared around the same time._ **(A/N: This is my story. If it's different to what you prefer, don't read it.)** _Clarisse has a boyfriend, Chris Rodriguez. He goes to our school as well and is friends with Nico. Clarisse says sometimes he goes to someplace where two people fight. Not to the death but for money and such. Chris did pretty well and had come back with some good money before. Only one thing he said he would never go against three people; my old boyfriend, Luke Castellan who had turned into a madman, some huge guy people had started calling Ares after the greek god of war and some other person who had beaten Ares on occasion. Chris always said he was the best fighter there and sometimes the 'un-beateable' person went aginst two or three apponents to earn more money, reasons known only to that person. Anyway, back to Thalia, not Chris's fighting habits. I had just gotten there so I could stay for the weekend, ruck sack slung over my shoulder. Chris was taking Clarisse out somewhere, probably some fighting thing or something similar. Clarisse was into fighting more than Chris. _

_"Bye!" I had said as I walked in. Thalia had come out of the kitchen wearing an apron, yes, an apron. I never thought I'd see the day when my friend was cooking from scratch. She'd had flour on her cheek and a light white dust over herself. Thalia smiled and took off the apron._

_"Never mind the flour, what do you want to do?"_

_"Your cooking?" Thals had frowned._

_"Yeah, why?" I had said, "Just wondering." like the good friend I am. I had a funny feeling we would probably end up getting take-away. _**(A/N: Don't say it! I'm Aussie and we use different words, thank you very much...:P)**

_"Where am I sleeping?" _

_"Spare bedroom." I rolled my eyes. 'Spare bedroom' was probably either Clarisse's, Thalia's or the couch. _

_"No, seriously Thals. Where?" my friend smiled again. _

_"Do you want a TV 'cause I took it off Clarisse again." They had a minor feud as to who got the TV. _

_"I'm assuming we're watching movies all night?"_

_"You guessed it. I probably wouldn't crash on Clarisse's bed anyway. She's coming back tonight. Maybe just dump your stuff there, take shower and by then I should be finished with dinner." I started down the hall. _

_"Towels are opposite my room!"_

_"Kay!" I yelled back. Thalia wasn't very organised. For all I knew, the towels were probably in her bathroom. Yes, Thalia had a separate bathroom. Lucky duck, I had to put up with sharing a bathroom to two hyper twins step-brothers while my dad and step-mother had their own en suite. True to my logic, there were no towels in the hall closet, only sheets and blankets. I wandered through Thalia's bedroom thinking it was actually quite similar to Percy's on acount of the mess. Shuddering at who similar the two were I walked through to the separate bathroom and grabbed a spare towel from under the sink. Heading back through Thals' bedroom, I noticed a picture on the bed, excatly the same as the one Percy has. Now that I thought about it, Thalia only lived a block or two away from Percy. But back to the picture. Nico's head was in line with Percy's shoulders even though they were standing up, Thalia was giving Nico a noogie and the dark haired girl that looked like Nico was on Percy's back, pushing Thalia's head forward with one hand. They were all caught mid-laugh and looked like they were enjoying themselves. I took the picture downstairs and showed it to Thalia. Her expression hardened slightly._

_"Who's the girl?"_

_"Bianca Di Angelo. She died a few years ago." My friend said shortly._

_"How?"_

_"Not important. There's another reason why you should stay away from Percy. He's bad luck."_

_"Come on Thalia, you know I don't believe in luck." _

_"I know you-"_

_"Thalia, look."_

_"-not a reason- wait. What?" I pointed out the window at Percy Jackson's retreating figure._

_"That."_

_"Oh."_

_"Should we follow him?" Thals had shrugged._

_"Why not? Let's go find some dirt on my cousin." She grabbed her jacket off the peg and walked swiftly out the door in her combat boots and leather/denim ensemble. We didn't think about the food, only on following Thalia's mysterious cousin. Following him made me wonder where he was going. After maybe two, three blocks he turned down an alley way walked towards a far off light where chanting sounds were coming from, like people were encouraging a fight. We snuck up behind him and tapped his shoulder. I swung round, fist raised but stopped when he saw who it was. His eyes narrowed._

_"What do you want Rich Girl?"_

_"Why are you here Fish Face?" Thalia shot back. The boy turned to his cousin and glared._

_"I don't have a rich daddy like yours to keep paying the rent or the bills." Thalia's eyes narrowed dangerously as they did whenever someone mentioned her father. She punched Percy hard and he didn't move. At all. Apparently all that working out works._

_"Shut up Kelp Head."_

_"Yes Pinecone Face. I seem to recall you saying that before running into a pine tree at the age of 7." Thalia glowered._

_"I hope you get hurt real bad Kelp Head." She turned and stormed off, probably back to the apartment. I had hoped she remembered the food. I turned back to Percy who had a sour look on his face._

_"Why does she call you Kelp Head so much?"_

_"I like the ocean. Only place I can think. That always made my cousins laugh, always saying I didn't have brains..." He trailed off and I bit my tongue to stop the comment, _you don't have any_. He had glanced at me sideways._

_"You probably think the same." He sighed. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go earn some money unlike some people." He turned and started walking off but I grabbed his shoulder._

_"Hey! I'm not rich-"_

_"-Yeah, that's right, your wealthy. Go back home. You might want to order pizza. Thalia's cooking is a nightmare." I snorted. _

_"_You_ should go back home to your worried mother." _

_"What about yours? 'Spose she doesn't care what you do."_

_"No, she doesn't. She's dead." The look in that boy's eyes told me he knew what I was talking about just under different circumstances. He sighed and rubbed his face before looking at his watch with weary eyes._

_"I've gotta go. Don't follow me. This place is a hell hole. The people in the ring might fight but the audience are just as bad. If you're so smart, you might want to leave." _

_"I am smart." I said, a bit hurt. Childish I know but, the comment had stung my pride a bit._

_"Well, then _Wise Girl_, LEAVE."_

_"Oi, Jackson! Your fight is in ten minutes! Stop talking up your girlfriend there and hurry up!" Some big guy called. Percy turned with a look of irritation._

_"She's not my girl, you Di**. And shut up, I'm coming!" He turned to me with a heavyness in his eyes. "Go, and don't come back." He turned and left. Okay, anyone else find that annoying? Fine, that's right, because I talking to a book. I'm going mad. Anyway, Percy's prediction came true and we did need to order pizza. It was quiet as we ate._

_"Thalia, why don't you talk to Percy anymore? He doesn't seem that bad." Thalia shook her head._

_"You see where he goes. He's nothing but trouble 'Beth. It'll be Luke all over again." I shudder at the thought of my mad ex. Luke had almost turned _me_ crazy, trying to get me to take drugs, beating me. I had almost killed my self but Thalia had stopped me. I'd gone to a mental help (health, whatever) place to recover. Surprise, surprise, Grover was a volunteer there. He had helped me to recover from what had happened. I learned that he was really into nature and saving wildlife, a bit of a hippie, you know? But, he wasn't that bad. Anyway, moral of the story, I've been writing for too long. I try and find the time Monday afternoon. 'Night!_

* * *

**This story is sooooo easy to write. I get one idea then it's like I can't stop. Hope you enjoy that chapter. Bit of Percabeth squabbles there but next chapter 'twill get better and closer to Percabeth. I hope I didn't say that last chapter 'cause then I would be repeating myself. Remember! It isn't 'Happy Hunger Games' it's 'Happy Horses'! Tell my something random, peeps otherwise life is boring...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cause I'm awesome peeplz I decided to update. Honestly, who knew Rick Riordan had the time or energy to write fanfics...you do understand my name is Elmo, don't you?**

* * *

**_3rd, Monday, September,_**

**_2013_**

_Okay, because I'm a good girl I figured it might be time to write my thoughts down on paper again. It's been raining a fair bit so we always get wet going to school. Percy Jackson never seems to become drenched with rain water at ALL. Sure, his hair gets kind of wet but that's almost it. He never seems to feel the cold that's creeping back slowly either. Like I wrote earlier, my school has a pool. One good thing about that is it's heated so we can swim at any time of the year. The bad bit? Having to cover for Percy Jackson. Our gym teacher decided to do swimming this term and, of course, Percy was (is) in my gym class. He also didn't have a note explaining whatever excuse he had to not swim because I don't think he really wants the other students to see his tattoos. Very unfortunate this is. Thalia and Nico were in Gym with me as well as a few of my other friends. So, I had just changed into my swimsuit which happened to be a bikini because my step-brothers stole my board_ _shorts _**(A/N: Seriously, you should know by now I'm Aussie. Count your stars I ain't calling them boardies. I'll try to refrain from calling things differently for example, australians call erasers 'rubbers'. I made that terrible mistake at a young age. Sometimes ignorance is bliss...)** _so all the boys were looking at me except for Percy Jackson and his friend, Grover Underwood. They were talking quietly in a corner the the coach shouted at them, "Underwood!" Grover cringed. _

_"Don't worry, I have your note here but your friend over there hasn't supplied one! Jackson! I need a note otherwise your swimming!" Something flashed in Percy's eyes. Maybe anger, forgetfulness? I don't know. That boy has seriously hard to read eyes. He had scratched the back of his neck._

_"Uhh,-"_

_"Aww is whittle Jackson afwaid of a whittle water?" Sloan called in a baby voice._

_"Mr. Sloan I would ask you to re-"_

_"Sorry Sir but don't you think it's funny? I don't think Jackson can swim." _

_"I can swim just fine Sloan. Maybe I have my reasons!" Percy glared and for a second Sloan trembled a bit._

_"Jackson! I need a note otherwise you're goin' swimming!"_

_"Sir, I-"_

_"I don't see a note Jackson!" _

_"Excuse me Coach." I stepped in. "Percy has a cold." Percy looked surprised for a second until Grover thumped him on the back and Percy gave a fake cough. _

_"That's right sir. Percy's doesn't have the best memory. He meant to bring a note it's just he forgot to ask his Mom to write one. He'll have one tomorrow, Coach." Grover had put in. You could easily see the Coach's resolve wavering for a second before he said gruffly, "Fine, just this once Jackson but you'd better have that note tomorrow."_

_"Yes, sir." The black haired boy mumbled. He shot my a look of gratefulness that disappeared as quickly as it came._

_"Oooh. Wonder why Kelp Head didn't want to swim? That's weird. Kelp Head is fast enough to go Olympic and beat them all." I looked a Thalia with genuine surprise._

_"You serious?" She nodded._

_"He's got the trophies to prove it." Ahhh, those trophies. The ones that looked like they had been knocked over in rage. Charming. Anyway, back to the day. Later we had Greek which wasn't nearly as fun as Gym, well, they were about neck and neck. I mean, who doesn't like having a water fight then taking someone down because they dunked you? Sorry Nico, but, paybacks a bitch. Then there was Greek. Mr. Brunner, this old guy in a wheelchair taught the language and history. We always had heaps of fun. Sometimes Mr. Brunner would bring in some weapons. Yes, real steel. Sometimes he actually gave us the weapon of our choice and we got to keep it. I got a dagger. There was a sword of _xiphos_ design. You know, like the leaf looking bladed weapon? I sooooo wanted that sword. The guard had been plain but the leather grip was perfect, built for one-hand fighting the most popular design the Ancient Greeks used. I was going to compete for it one day but it wasn't there. Gone like it had disappeared. I had come to the conclusion that it had either been stolen or someone else had gotten it before me. _

_"Hi Mr. Brunner." I had greeted my teacher as I walked in. Hey, just because I'm popular doesn't mean I can't be smart. It would be weird being ditzy. Mr. Brunner was like a second father to me and I think he saw in a daughter light because was always nicer to me than everyone else, always paid me more attention.  
_

_"Annabeth, my dear, come in!" Thus his usual greeting as I walked in. I smiled at him and walked to my desk near the front of the class. Thalia sat beside me. Percy walked past and something white fluttered onto my desk. The note said a simple 'Thank you'. I watched him go past, note in one hand when Thalia snatched it out of my hand.  
_

_"What? No cheesy pick up lines? Where's the fun in that?" She exclaimed. Silena rushed over excitedly.  
_

_"Oh my gosh! He wrote you a note?" She read it and slumped. "That is soooo sad! You two would be so cute together!"  
_

_"Your calling me 'ugly but interesting'?" I asked. I'm not kidding, that is the proper meaning for 'cute'. Silena looked shocked.  
_

_"Oh my gosh, Annabeth! But still, you two are soooooooooooooo CUTE!" She squealed.  
_

_"Remember the meaning..." I had muttered.  
_

_"Yeah, whatever. I could call you Percabeth. That would be so perfect 'cause Percy's like, all bad boy and your kind of geek-ish..." Someone muttered something at the back of the class. It sounded strangely like Greek.  
_

_"Percy? Do you have something to say?"  
_

_"Sure Sir. Can you please tell Silena to stop squealing? I was trying to sleep."  
_

_"Oh, sorry Percy." Silena blushed. Percy yawned.  
_

_"I'll just go back to sleep then..." His head hit the desk. Mr. Brunner sighed and shook his head good-naturedly.  
_

_"Percy, I'll be asking some questions later. Please try to be awake for that." There was a mumbled assent. Conner Stoll leaned over to poke Percy's head but the boy must've heard him coming or something because he grabbed the Stoll's wrist and pushed it back just enough to make Conner wince.  
_

_"Don't even think about it Stoll. Travis, I need my wallet back." Percy said wearily, sitting up straighter and holding his hand out in front of Conner's brother. Travis reluctantly but a leather wallet on Percy hand.  
_

_"Money too." Travis huffed and stuffed what looked like a hundred dollars into Percy's palm.  
_

_"Efxaristo." Percy muttered before placing his head on the desk again. 'Efxaristo' is how you pronounce 'Thank you' in Greek. Apparently Percy Jackson knew how to speak Greek. There's no point in writing the word in actual Greek because you wouldn't understand it thus the pronunciation._

_"Now," Mr. Brunner started, making me face the front. "today you are going to name as many titans and gods that you can. You get a minute to write as many as you can remember on a piece of paper. Whoever is right gets something at the end." Mr. Brunner had that twinkle in his eye that meant it was either chocolate, candy or some money. I was hoping for some chocolate. Mr. Brunner handed paper to Katie, one of my friends so she could hand it out. Once we all got one and Katie was again seated Mr. Brunner shouted, "GO!" The sound of pen on paper filled the room. At fifty seconds I slapped my pen down and threw up my hand. Mr. Brunner nodded to me, saying I could put my hand down. I had taken the liberty to look around the room to see if anyone else was finished. Percy Jackson had his head back, leaning heavily into his chair, sleeping. The page in front of him was full. He must've finished a bit before me. Soon, my friends started finishing as well. Silena winked at me ad motioned to Percy. I looked back. He was still sleeping. Something hit my desk and I looked at it to find a note. I opened it. Silena had written;  
_

_**He's finished**  
_

_****Yea, so am I_

_**He finished before you!  
**_

_****And?_

_**I feel a major Percabeth coming on!  
**_

_Silena-  
_

_I had written that much when Mr. Brunner caught us._

_"Ms. Beaureguard? Annabeth? Do you have something to tell the class?" I swear my face burned. There was a thud behind me, a scrap of a chair and low 'ow' then, "Silena, don't you know how Athena was born?" It was from Percy. He had a frown on._

_"Honestly, Zeus had his head split open-"_

_"Ewww! Percy! That's disgusting!"_

_"Then why were you asking Annabeth?" So, he decided to save our hide. Thankfully the glamour girl caught on.  
_

_"Well, I didn't know it was so disgusting! Now I know why she was arguing against telling my. That is extremely repulsive."  
_

_"Ms. Beaureguard, next time you have a question please raise your hand."  
_

_"Yes sir." Silena looked down.  
_

_"Percy go back to sleep." Mr. Brunner said with a faint smile. Percy yawned yet again.  
_

_"Gladly." two seconds later Percy's head was on his desk and he was asleep.  
_

_"Now, the results. We have a tie ladies and gentlemen or in Percy's case_ sleeping_ men." There was some laughter but Percy remained oblivious to the joke about him. "We have a tie of Ms. Annabeth Chase and Mr. Percy Jackson." The class started clapping loudly and Conner thumped Percy on the back. The poor boy jumped a foot and fell out of his chair. _

_"WhadImiss?" Percy mumbled blinking a lot. "It's too bright." He shivered like he had remembered something bad and walked towards the front of the class. Mr. Brunner smiled and handed him $10. Percy sighed heavily.  
_

_"Thanks Mr. Brunner. I can always use a few extra." had said something quiet to Percy. I'm still not quite sure what it was but I ended up with a bar of Hershey's chocolate by the end of the day. That was about it for the day, not adding any other classes otherwise I would have over 10 pages written. Alas, I must start some homework and hopefully get some sleep. I don't want to start a Percy and fall asleep in class that much. He seriously must've been tired but that's beside the point! I have things to do. Maybe I can write again tomorrow...  
_

_**6th, Thursday, September,**  
_

_**2013  
**_

_****I just had a long 2-3 days. We were swimming today, again. Again Percy did not have a note and the Coach picked up on this immediately..._

_"Jackson!" He had called as soon as he noticed the 6'2" boy. _

_"Sir?" The boy looked over._

_"Note?" Percy had cursed under his breath._

_"There's no saving you this time, Jackson. Spare pair of board shorts my office. Go get changed!" Percy had given the Coach a death glare but still went to get changed. Ten minutes later he came out, in green boardies, scowling and crossing his arms over his chest, currently hiding the trident. For a second the Coach's eyes widened as he took in the tatts. All the girls were drooling except for me, Thals and a few of my friends._

_"Oh my god! Annie he is so hot!" Silena exclaimed. Percy threw a disgusted look in her direction and turned to Grover._

_"And he's got tattoos." Thalia said, drawing all the words out slightly. _

_"Yeah, that's why he didn't want to swim." My friend of 5 years had turned to me with a surprised expression._

_"And you knew about them, HOW?" She glared at me._

_"Yes Annabeth. Care to explain?" Katie demanded. Now, do not under any circumstances under estimate my short friend. She can be very scary. _

_"Hey, look, prissy's got tatts."_

_"Shut up Clarisse! Go back to your boyfriend!" 'oooh's sounded through the room. Percy stood there with fists clenched at his sides._

_"Dude, let it go." Grover said quietly. Percy huffed._

_"Almost forgot my policy._ I don't hit girls_." He said venomously. He shot a look at Thalia, a warning glare. He looked like he wanted to hit something but instead he turned and stood at the deep end of the pool. He looked wary, like he didn't really want to go in._

_"Oooh. The Loser's scared!"  
_

_"Idiot." Percy had mumbled audibly before diving in. It was amazing how he swam, almost like something shooting through the water, almost like he had been born in the water. His dive was perfect but he didn't come up until halfway down the pool where he surfaced, took a deep breath and dove under again. 5 seconds later he appeared at the other end. Everyone stood, mouths gaping. Hell, even _I_ was amazed. Thalia wasn't lying when she said he was better than Olympic swimmers. He flipped round and start the process again, coming up three times instead of one like last time. I think he did about five laps, steadily. I can't remember but I think it took him something around a minute, he was _that_ good. He jumped out of the pool and looked around at everyone._

_"If you lot don't close your mouths you might start catching flies." Immediately everyone closed their mouths. Someone called out, "Will you go out with me?". Percy glared in the person's general direction.  
_

_"No." Rachel Dare, the school artist appeared. It was Drew Tanaka, the school's ahem, slut that spoke but Rachel was just as out going.  
_

_"Oh my gosh. You are really good at swimming Percy. Could you teach me sometime?" He looked at her flatly.  
_

_"No. That's what swim coaches are for. I don't swim anymore." He turned away and started to walk off.  
_

_"Jackson?" The Coach yelled. The 6'2" boy had spun round like I'd seen him do before with that cornered look.  
_

_"Sir?"  
_

_"You could start the swim team up again! I can-"  
_

_"No sir. I don't swim anymore. I gave that up a long time ago." His voice was plain but still held some emotion behind it. Maybe pain? This boy is like a maze. Every time you think you might've had it it turns and twists and you get confused again.  
_

_"Mysterious is sexy." Silena whispered with a bit of a sing-song tone.  
_

_"And you are crazy." I whispered back in the same tone. Silena was mad. Sometimes I could swear she was the daughter of the Greek goddess of love. Aphrodite for those who don't know. Okay. I'm starting to yawn. Goodnight. I will probably need my rest. It is very likely that the rumours about Percy had grown and I wouldn't be surprised if half the girls were after him now he was revealed as a bit of a bad boy or whatever you want to call. I'm still determined to help him but I have a feeling I might need my sleep for that...'Night!  
_

* * *

__**You'd better be frigging happy with the chapter length. To ward off confusion and evil questions that will twist me into answering more, the other major characters will eventually come in. All of them but you shall have to wait and the more you review the closer you get to your favourite power couple and the rest of the PJO/HoO motley crew...SO REVIEW! FAVOURITE! FOLLOW!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**update because someone, namely Minako-Nikita was hinting at it. I am so sorry I didn't update. I was going to and I'd written about 2, 000 words when it got deleted somehow. SORRY! Rick owns the stuff he came up with...**

* * *

**_ 7th, Friday, September,_**

**_2013_**

_Alright, so, yesterday when we were swimming. Umm, I did wright about the incident with the class seeing Percy's tatts? Good, airhead that I am sometimes. This afternoon Nico heard about what happened and went into a rage. He was going on about how Percy had insult someone's memory by inflicting harmful things to his person, yadda, yadda. Did I mention Nico wasn't at school yesterday? He did and he missed the incident. And this arvo he was going off like a pork chop and when we were walking out of school we saw Percy talking to Grover next to a tree. Nico immediately stormed over and wrenched back Percy's shoulder._

_"After all that she did against tattoos and you go and mutilate yourself!" He had yelled. You know, it's scary when Percy gets angry. He had hunched his shoulders, fists balled and shot back; "You wouldn't understand Nico. Your still the young person you always were Nikky. You never had to pull the family, you always had someone looking out for you!"_

_"And you took that away from me! I don't through a day wondering whether I would be better off with her here and every day I always think yes. You changed Percy. You became heartless and only worried for yourself. I hate you!" Nico had sounded like a small boy who had just been told that he couldn't have a chocolate._

_"That stresses my point. You never had to grow up, you never had to pick the right choice or do this for someone else. You've got a rich father who pays for all your needs. I've only got my mother now." Percy spat. I don't what that meant but it definitely shocked Nico and Thalia for that matter._

_"Hit me. I can see it in your eyes Nico, you want to hit me. Go ahead, you won't break your fingers. Hit me." Percy had challenged and Nico replied readily, swinging his right fist into Percy's jaw. Now that would've worked but Percy's is the type of guy who just rolled with the punches. It was like he had seen what Nico was about to do, 5 seconds before it happened. The Goth boy drew back his fist to hit Percy again but Thalia grabbed his arm._

_"Nico, don't, he's stirring you. F*** off Kelp Head. I don't want to see your face."_

_"He needed to Thalia. I knew Nico long before I met you. You and I both know that. Don't jump to conclusions that I would stir him up for fun."_

_"You did that to Bianca and had no problem with it!"_

_"You were too impulsive not to listen to the whole truth. You went with the word of a madman against blood. All because you loved him! And I thought blood was thicker than water. Bianca knew that. She understood that in the end. She made one mistake. She could've listened to me but she didn't. Thalia," his voice had cracked. "You almost made the same mistake. You almost listened to HIM. You-"_

_"Shut up!" Thals had yelled. "Just SHUT UP! I won't listen to your lies any more Percy. Leave us alone."_

_"I'm many things Thalia but I'm no lier." He had started walking home but I caught up to him before he had walked ten feet. I grabbed his arm to make me face him._

_"Who did she trust over you? What do you mean she chose water over blood?" He had looked away, slightly pained._

_"Annabeth, whatever you do, never fall for a bad guy. He'll just take your heart and rip it to shreds. Don't make the mistakes my cousins did."_

_"Too late for that." I had muttered, which was true, I had fallen for a madman before and like I said, almost committed suicide. Percy had stared at me strangely. _

_"Make sure you know their identities first Annabeth. No one deserves a fake." He again walked off and Thalia had called my name._

_"Annie, you're either with him or us!" I had glanced at Percy. The way he had walked made his opinion clear. It was 'I made it this far without help and I can finish it this way'. Grover had given me a look of pity._

_"Follow your heart Annabeth. If you listen closely enough, you'll always make the right decisions the end up for the good." He had limped off to some pretty girl at the gate with long brown hair that turned green at the ends. Her eyes had been a greeny colour and she had worn floral designs. She seemed to match Grover's slightly hippie look. I'm still torn between a decision. Believe Percy or go the friends who have helped me since I was twelve? Hard choice._

* * *

**_8th, Saturday, September,_**

**_2013,_**

_Don't call me weird or anything because I'm not but I heard someone calling my name last night at almost Midnight. So what do i do? I answer the door. Percy freaking Jackson, the most confusing thing in my life stood on the threshold of my door, almost falling over. _

_"Percy?"_

_"Never mind. Find someone else. Maybe home." He had muttered before turning around. Only problem, he got two steps before falling over, wincing and clutching his shoulder. _

_"Are you alright?" I'd asked._

_"Fine, just got to stand..." He had groaned as he tried to stand and I saw his leg was wounded by a huge gash and bleeding._

_"Dad! Helen! Get the first aid kit!" I yelled. My stepmother came down the stairs, rubbing at her eyes._

_"Annabeth, it's too late to-" I will never forget how large her eyes were when she took in the pale boy, bleeding on our porch._

_"I'll get the first aid kit." She said in a small voice. Bobby and Matthew being the annoying little brothers they were had woken up and came down to see what was going on as well._

_"Cool! Is he going to bleed to death?" Matthew asked. Ugh, little boys._

_"No, get some ice though. I think his shoulder is dislocated."_

_"Probably is." Percy had groaned painfully. Dad has then come out with Helen bringing the first aid kit Just as I grabbed Percy's bad shoulder, muttered "This will hurt" and popped it back in. He had yelped then winced before rolling his shoulder. He looked pretty bad with a black eye and numerous other bruises. I had gotten him to lay on his back so I could clean out his leg wound when some sandy haired guy started annoying a kid across the street. Neither will I forget the rage in Percy's eyes as he rose. I remember watching him wincing as he lifted himself up so he could support himself on the rail._

_"Boys, close your eyes. Annabeth, Mrs. Chase you too please."_

_"Percy don't!" I had realised what he was going to do and tried to stop him but as I learned, Percy is bull-headed. My hands were covered in his blood and i didn't want to have to patch him up even more. Instead Percy limped across the street and punched the sandy haired guy square in the jaw. Percy shouted something and the other man (who happened to be my ex, Luke aka madman) snarled and threw a punch of his own only to have Percy dodge it. Their fight went back and forth and hadn't been able to tear my eyes away. Even while wounded, Percy still fought well. Luke had pinned Percy's hand down at one stage and broke the black haired boy's forearm with a loud _crack_! I think I'd winced while my brothers shouted "COOL!" From where he was Luke turned his head towards us, his blue eyes murderous and cold, the scar across his face had cast shadows across his face in the soft light of the street lamps. He had left Percy and started stalking towards my family to get 5 steps before Percy tackled him. They wrestled on the ground for a bit before Percy smashed his elbow into Luke's nose. Percy had rose unsteadily, wobbling on his bad leg, forearm hanging loosely at his side. I don't know how it happened but when he took a step back he fell and another crack sounded. The doctors took ex-rays when we got him to the hospital and confirmed broken ribs, wrist as well as a few other, more minor injuries. I'm just jotting all this down so my writing is really messy but it's not like anyone will read this. I'm thinking I'll come back tomorrow and bring Thalia and Nico with me. I'll drag them if I have to I just know I have to get them talking again..._

* * *

**Good news, PJO crossover with Kane Chronicles comes out May, 7th! It's gonna be AWESOME! Only problem...it's a short story. Rick Riordan, why do you kill us so? So peeps, what's your favourite subject? Or hobby? I won't ridicule you...**


	6. Chapter 6

**UPDATE TO ME! UPDATE TO ME! Umm, la da da da...Ok. I have officially lost it. Just-just read the chapter. I'll go away now...*walks away, comes back* Nah. If I left you'd miss me wouldn't you? Aww, it's alright, I decided to update, just for my readers. Why the hades are you looking at me like that? I am most certainly NOT Ricky. He writes HoO. That is his job, not mine...Warning: F-bomb is dropped a lot.**

* * *

**_8th, Saturday, September,_**

**_2013_**

_Disaster, complete and utter disaster. Well, I got the cousins to talk but it wasn't friendly and now Percy is in even WORSE condition. I 'spose you should know how it happened. Humph, fine. I sent a text to Thals telling her to come to the hospital and to bring Nico because it was important (and urgent, that's why she came). I didn't mention Percy's name because I was pretty sure they wouldn't have come if I told them Percy was hurt. They had made their decision clear on how much they cared about their cousin and when they did get there it was terrible. Sally had been sitting next to Percy's bed when they came. I had pulled another chair next to her's as well. I'm not sure if it would've made a difference but as soon as Percy had seen his cousins walking in through he told his mother to leave which she did if somewhat reluctantly. And here comes the annoying bit where I write down the exact going-ons of the day. Be prepared for a bit of a shocker._

_Percy was sitting up against pillows with the hospital bed elevated. You know how they can use the remote to put the top half of the bed on an angle? Yeah, never mind. Anyway, when Thalia and Nico came in I could swear his eyes looked like the sea on a bad day. It's was kind of disturbing actually. As I wrote before he told his mother to leave as his cousins walked in. I was kind of worried about Sally leaving. What if Percy did something stupid? It was obvious he could be impulsive and now was not a good time for something of the sort. Continuing, wow this is really awkward even though I've described past experiences like this before. Huh, amazing. Sorry, lost my train of thought there for a second. Well, the relatives walked in with worried faces I suppose you could say but as soon as they saw Percy it was immediate, 'What the F***?' 'cause, you know, that's just how those two are. _

_"Why the hell are we here for?" Nico had kind snarled, growled. Whatever you want to call it. Thalia wasn't much better._

_"You'd better explain Annie or I swear-"_

_"Shut up Thalia!" Percy said from where he was. It had been pretty clear that he was angry. "Go home. Just because I got into a fight with that jacka** doesn't mean you have to come see me!" Thalia narrowed her blue eyes at him and crossed her arms, putting weight on one leg._

_"Which jacka** might that be?" Percy narrowed his eyes as well._

_"How do you think? That blonde idiot who gave you hell. He was terrorising some kid so I stepped in." _

_"After you been in a fight Seaweed Brain!" I had to put something in then. I wasn't sure if it helped and it did not help Nico at all. He snapped._

_"Where?! Where the hell do you fight every few days anyway? After her death you've come to school with bruises and wrapped up limbs from _something_! What the bloody hell is going on?!" Nico growled. Percy's eyes had darkened if that's even possible._

_"That's none of your business Death Breath."_

_"Dammit Percy, don't call me that!" The hurt boy shrugged with a wince._

_"It's your nickname, kid. I can't just forget it."_

_"Shut up Kelp Head!" Nico roared. He was pretty scary looking with the dark clothes and his eyes looking black. Percy narrowed his eyes._

_"Whatever man. I don't want to talk you right now so just do me one last favour and leave." He said with light sarcasm. He turned to Thalia. "You too. I don't want to talk about family issues we left in the dark years ago." Thalia went up to his __bedside and punched his already hurt shoulder. He had cried out in pain. It was the same side his broken arm was so he could still grab it with his right though I think that hurt him as well because it was his right shoulder that had been dislocated. _

_"Answer Kelp Head or you'll get worse." She had grabbed his shoulders but now pushed him back against the pillows, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at him. _

_"I don't care. I've got nothing left to live for anyway." Thalia had narrowed her eyes at him._

_"What about Ty-?"_

_"He's dead." He spat. "That very same blonde idiot that talked Bianca into killing herself shot him." He let his head fall back. "I couldn't do anything." His voice was cracked and hollow, barely there. He gave a short, humourless laugh that made us all take a step back._

_"He was only 13. Luke," He said the name like a curse; which it is. "that bastard r-right after he talked B-Bianca into suicide he started talking to Tyson behind my back. Ty didn't know any better. He was innocent. He wouldn't harm a fly. B-but he wanted to be like his big brother. Ty wasn't a fighter. It just wasn't in his heart. He-he had the strength but his heart wasn't in it. He didn't have the motives. That d*ckhead started-started to _train_ him-in fighting. Luke twisted his thoughts, made Ty hate me. Said I was always trying to out-do my little brother." Percy had looked up at Thalia. "He filled his head with lies about me, about _us_, the cousins. That f***tard said we were going against him." Tears had started to fall down Percy's face. It made me wonder how many years had he kept this secret? Thalia had tears in her eyes as well and Nico stood with his back turned to them._

_"Percy," Thalia's voice was cracked and broken, "why didn't you tell us?" The boy looked away._

_"You wouldn't listen." His voice was quiet. Nico had seemed to jolt out of his reverie. His eyes had smouldered with some sort of rage._

_"DAMN IT PERCY!" Nico kicked the nearest thing next to him. Percy's hospital bed. It all went wrong there and then. The doctors had put those side things up a little just in case Percy rolled or something. I don't know how much leg power Nico has but it was enough to send Percy into the side of the hospital bed making his already very fragile ribs crack completely. They must have gone through his lungs or something because the green-eyed boy started coughing and spewing blood, curling in on himself, clutching his mid-drift with his good arm. Somehow my thumb had managed to find the emergency button on the wall and doctors had come running before whisking Percy off to some operation room I had assumed. Unfortunately that wasn't the end of the dramatics. Thalia had then turned on Nico who looked stunned._

_"What where you thinking?" She snarled. She gestured to the way they had taken Percy. "You _knew_ he had fragile ribs and you just had to let your anger take over! You're just like your father!" She spat. Well, you can guess what Nico did. _

_"I am nothing like my father! You can't talk Thalia!" Then he ran off without a second. I have a question. Why is my life so dramatic? Seriously. Thalia and I are friends again and she's willing to listen to Percy now so we might come back tomorrow and see how he's going, the doc's diagnosis, etc. Maybe then I'll get some answers._

**_9th, Sunday, Spetember,_**

**_2013_**

_Just came back from the hospital. Percy is in a coma and the doctors aren't sure when he will wake up. Apparently the stress from his injuries and the shock from his ribs piercing his lungs (__ewww) were enough to send him into a coma so now he's hooked up to a bunch of machines to keep him alive. Thalia told me who Bianca and Tyson were. Bianca was Nico's sister but she committed suicide 5 years ago. Tyson was Percy's younger brother and judging from Percy's current age and Tyson's age (13. Percy's story), he died 3 years ago when Percy was 16. They have a messed up life. Anyway, now, I'm still looking for answers on how Bianca died and where Percy got those injuries. So long until I write again! Hopefully next time with more answers or a conscious Percy..._

* * *

**It's a bit short, I know. I'm on holidays so I might update again if I get 20 reviews? So, here's some shout-outs and some answers:**

**alexhermann48: 'Kay dude, lemme get this straight. This story is based on a diary format that's why it's in italics. If you're having a hard time reading it, that's different. I dunno, I've written this in italics, I'm just not sure if I could put it in normal writing. It's meant to be different, so if you don't mind I'd just like to keep my strange idea and whatever. I don't mean any ****offence, I just don't see the point of writing something that's meant to look like a diary in anything BUT italics. I'm actually pretty sure most people write in cursive. Ah, never mind. You'll just have to live with my quirky-ness. It's just my thing. Thanks for the support! Keep writing as well! :)**

**Oak Cat: Glad you love it! XD**

**Ashleylee987: Sorry I took so long to update! School and stuff...:)**

**AgentMuffin: Nice name. Yes, I shall keep updating albeit in a staggered manner!**

**Naomi: Awesome! I love Art as well. Definitely one of my favourite subjects. **

**BadassNerd: Sorry for the suspense. Here's your update, do you want it on a silver platter too? I'm kidding. Sarcasm is my specialty next to writing, drawing and horse-back riding. ;D**

**Ok, Now I'm getting lazy. All those other people who reviewed are awesome! Heh, I was listening to Bleeding Out and Demons by Imagine Dragons. I love their music. They are seriously amazing. Anyway, got any good songs for me to listen to? I listen to just about everything even though I'm never up-to-date with the latest songs. SO...REVEIW! FAVE! FOLLOW! And have a good day...Please don't kill me! :D**


End file.
